


Monsters, Men and the Maze

by WTF_fandoms



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Slight maze runner au, Smut, Weird ass au, smut but probably later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_fandoms/pseuds/WTF_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird ass au. The Maze Runners still live in the maze, but it's been domestic sized. 1900 hundreds. They have houses, shops, everything. They have no need to leave the maze. The box comes up every month, bringing either a leader, or a follower. The leaders get a home, and a job where the followers get a leader. Wink wink, hint hint.<br/>Thomas is this months newbie. When the others see he's a follower, they can decide who should have him. Most of the other Gladers are already matched. But Newt vouches for Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

Newt woke up to his alarm, a gift given from the devil. He shut it off and tried to fall asleep again, when he realized what day it was. He shot out of bed and glanced at his calendar.  
Box Day. Today the landlords of the maze would send up fresh supplies, along with a new greenie. This day was always his favorite. Even though it had been three years and he hadn't found a match, he still had hope.  
He quickly threw on his suit before leaving the house. It was quiet in the glade, most of its residents where still sleep. It was cloudy today, maybe the slight chance of rain.   
Most of the Gladers didn't show for the arrival of the box. Half if them couldn't leave the house without the permission of their partner, and the other half didn't really care.  
Newt was strolling to the box when the door of a house banged open. Out stormed Gally, who was quickly throwing on his jacket. Behind him stood his second match, who's arms where covered in bruises.  
Although a few of the Gladers weren't matched, that didn't stop the matched ones taking more to their name. Most had one match, but some had two. A rare few had three, but Gally had four. He used to have five, but one died of "heart failure."   
The leaders could do whatever they wanted to their matches. Most treated then with love and respect, but a few like Gally didn't. Some say its because he really wishes he was the one taking it up the ass, buy a certain someone who shall not be named (Alby).   
Newt would never treat his match like that. He would live and adore them, they would still be their own person. They wouldn't be treated like property.   
Gally plastered a smile on his face when he saw Newt.   
"Newt, good to see ya. Maybe today will be the day?" Newt shrugged. He's been saying this for the past year, yet nothing had changed. The pair walked to wards the box in silence.  
They where the last of the group to arrive. Alby stood closest to the box, with a few other leaders behind him. The farthest away from the box was Minho, the village hermit. He had been one if the first to arrive, and he made it clear that he didn't want to live by their rules. He stayed in his house in the forest nearly all the time. He only came out for meetings or on box day.  
The group made small talk as the waited for the box to arrive. After as good fifteen minutes, the box arrive. The men put out their cigars as Gally opened the box.   
Newt was greeted with a pair of striking green eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach do a somersault. Oh god, he thought to himself. This was his match.  
He then realized Gally was helping the greenie out of the box, and Newt didn't like the look in his eyes.


	2. Something New, Something Old, Something Bold

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Gally asked after he pulled the boy from the box. The boy looked about sixteen, and was fairly attractive to say the least. Newt didn't know if he liked this boy, but he sure as hell didn't like the way Gally was looking at him.

"Thomas." He replied, without the slightest shake in his voice. He wasn't scared, he wasn't at all like the others. The boy started to brush the dirt of his clothes when Gally spoke up.

"Here, let me help." Gally's hand moved down to his rear to help "brush him off." Suddenly Newt was standing beside then, clenching Gally's wrist in his hand.

"I think you should go home, Gally." Gally looked up and met Newt's glare with his own.

"I'm hear to help Thomas. He needs to be identified." Gally snarled, pulling his wrist from Newt's grasp. They both looked at Alby, who sighed and pulled out the Identifyer. The machine was able to tell if you were a leader, or a follower. 

Alby walked over to Thomas and took his hand. He put Thomas's finger on the machine and waited for it to do it's job. 

"I don't get why the landlords don't identify the greenies for us. It make our job a lot easier." The machine beeped, signaling that it was done. Alby removed Thomas's fingers and read the screen.

"Look like you lucked out boys. He's a follower, so you can fight over him." Before Alby was even finished, Gally spoke up.

"I'll take him!"

"Hell no! You have four other matches to take care of, you don't need a fifth!" Newt spit. He didn't know where his sudden aggression came from, he just knew that Gally couldn't be aloud to take another match. Thomas was one of the only people here who had spirt, and Newt knew that Gally would crush it out of him.

Everyone looked at Newt. This was the first time he was really showing any emotion. Even Minho glanced up from his corner.

"Newt," Alby spoke up. "Are you saying that you want to take Thomas as your match?" Newt thought for a moment before raising his head and staring directly into Alby's eyes.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	3. The Fear of Something New

Alby smiled. "Well, it's about time!" He clapped Newt on the back. "We thought you'd never get hitched." The other men started applauding and say how it was about time.

Even Gally came up to say his congratulations, even though he said then with controlled rage in his eyes. All the while Thomas stood by the box, looking very very confused.

Newt walked over to his new match and smiled. 

"Hello Thomas, the names Newt." He held our his hand, which Thomas only stared at. Newt let him hand fall to his side in defeat.

"If you'll come with me, please." Newt gentally placed his hand on the others back and began leading him to his new home. 

When they where out of earshot of the others, Thomas spoke up.

"Where are you taking me? What is this place? What the hell is going on?!" Thomas said, he back muscles tense in a state of controlled panic. 

"Woah calm down."

"No I will not calm down. I have no idea where the hell I am and I have no idea what your going to do to me!" The panic in his eyes wasn't controlled anymore. It was spreading threw his body, showing how scared he was.

"Tommy, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. What would make you think that?" Thomas stood away from Newt, frantically rubbing his arms. Newt took a step forward and Thomas finally met his eyes.

"Some of the m-men back there said that sometimes curiosity and f-free will h-had to be fucked out of some people." Thomas stuttered, before adding something in the smallest voice ever. "Are you going to rape me?"

Newt felt his heart in his throat. Why the hell would anyone say that? Who would tell Thomas that he was going to be raped beacoause he was curious? Newt was definitely going to deal with them later.

"No I'm not Thomas. I would never, ever do something with out you consent." The look in Thomas's eyes said that he believed Newt, but he was still frightened by what the men had said.

Newt opened in arms in a invitation and Thomas dove right in. He didn't start crying, but he was shaking. Newt soothingly rubbed his back and Thomas pulled himself together. 

After a good while, Thomas pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like that." He said.

"Don't worry, everyone's emotional when they first get to the glade. That's what this place is, the Glade." Thomas looked at him, intrigued, so Newt continued.

"Most of the leaders here, we had rich parents or parents who died in the war. When the war got bad, we were sent here to continue civilization."

"But how can you do that if there are no girls?" Thomas asked.

"I never said there wasn't any girls. The girls are here, they just live in the maze. Their much like the amazons, hunting and living in the forest."

"Why don't they stay here?"

"Because they don't want to. If we lived together, the men might start to think that we are better than the women."

"Are the women better than the men?" 

"No, we are equals. That's why we live apart, so we can respect them from a distance. We also-" Newt was inturupted by a yawn. He looked over to see Thomas nearly asleep.

"Let's get you into bed. Ill explain everything tomorrow." Thomas didn't looked like he'd make it to Newt's house, so Newt picked him up and carried him home.

He layed Thomas down in he bed and stood back, a slight smile on his face. He was going to love knowing Thomas.


	4. You're One of Those Guys

Many things flashed through Thomas's head when he woke up. Not bed, not room, still wearing clothes, which surprised him. He looked around the room, hoping to find a sign of someone else.

The room was fairly ordinary. There was a closet to his left, and beside that a door, which Thomas assumed led to the rest of the house. There was a night stand on each side of the bed and a dresser across the room. But the interesting part was to his right.

First it had two ordinary looking bookcases, filled with all sorts of books. Between those two, was a window that went from the ceiling to the floor. And outside of it was the most breathtaking few Thomas had ever seen.

Beautiful, lush trees decorated the edge of the glade, house all type of wildlife. At the edge if the forest you could barely make out the multiply types of flowers.

Then came the house and shops. With the morning frost, some of them looked like gingerbread houses. A few of the shops already had smoke coming up from them, making the whole scene picture perfect. 

The house Thomas was seeing were one-story, were Thomas quickly realized he was in a two-story home. He wondered if the house to the right where the same as this one. 

Thomas slowly crept to the door, hoping not to draw any attention to him. He eased the door open and scouted out the hall. There was the stairs, then a door to his left. To his right there where two doors, along with one across from him. 

The door across from him was open, showing a bathroom. On the far wall of said bathroom, there lies a window. It was too far for Thomas to see, but he knew that beyond that window was the rest of the houses. He slowly crept towards the bathroom, but stopped in front of the stairs.

He could now hear the sounds of someone cooking downstairs. Although he wanted to see the rest of the Glade, he's stomach wanted food. He crept down the stairs, hoping to see the chef first.

Blond hair, jeans and a naked torso greeted him. The owner of said attributes was cooking over the stove. His shirt was thrown over a chair, slightly singed. The good smelled delicious, although slightly burned. Thomas walked to the end of the stairs and cleared his through.

"FUCK ME!" The man jumped not realizing Thomas was there. He turned to face him forgetting all about the food.

"Maybe later." Thomas replied. The man turned bright red and turned around to finish cooking. He slid the slightly charred food on to two plates and placed them on a table. He gestured for Thomas to sit, which he gladly did. Thomas dug into his food, so hungry he could eat a horse.

"So how did you sleep?" The man asked. Thomas shrugged, he didn't remember much of the day before, or of his sleep.

"I'm sorry," Thomas asked. "But what's you name again?" A look of alarm passed over the mans face.

"You don't remember? Did you hit year head? Have you always had bad memory or is this something new? Do you want me to call a doctor? Do you-"

"WOAH, calm down buddy! A lot of stuff happened yesterday, you can't expect me to remember all the little stuff."

"And my names a 'little thing.'" The man looked quiet hurt. Thomas sighed and learned back in his chair.

"Oh, your one of those guys, aren't you?" He groaned.

"What type of guys?" The man snapped.

"No need to get defensive." Thomas deflected. "Look, it's nothing to be upset about, it's just that some guys are diffrent."

"How are they different?!" Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Your one of the guys who like taking it up the ass a bit too much. There's nothing wrong with that, but your basically a girl with a penis." Thomas stood up to put his dishes in the sink. When he turned around, he was pinned against the wall.

"Does this," The man grinded his erection into Thomas's ass. "Feel like I like taking it up the ass?" His face was calm and controlled, but it made Thomas weak in the knees.

"No, sir." He said. The man's grip went slack for a moment, clearly pondering the use of sir. This gave Thomas the time to spin around and smash their lips together. 

Hands where everywhere, clothes were flying off, feet were stumbling to get to the bedroom, it was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a incredibly motivating comment. *clap clap*


	5. I'm Not The Girl Here.

The sun was still up when Thomas woke. The alarm clock said 12:04, so he had been asleep for about and hour. He looked to his left and saw Newt sleeping peacefully beside him.

Thomas slid his hand across Newt's chest, stopping over his heart. He didn't do anything, just kept it there.

The sex was great! Thomas had never felt more connected with anyone before. Thomas was reliving it in his mind when the shock hit. He immediately pulled away from Newt, almost falling off the bed.

Thomas was the one who got fucked, not Newt! A wave of anger washed over Thomas. He wasn't the girl! He had never, would never take it up the ass! He had done all the fucking in prison, why was this any diffrent?!

Thomas stood up and started pacing. He remembered what happened the first day he arrived in the glade. He was crying like a bitch! He was even worried that Newt was going to rape him! He should have kept quiet and taken it like a man. What would his father say if he was here?!

All the anger depleted from him. Thomas crumpled to the ground and curled up into a ball. His dad would hit him. He would beat Thomas close to death, while telling him to "take it like a man." Thomas heard the sound of crying, and realized it was his own.

Newt woke to the sound of muffled sobs. He looked over and saw Thomas was out of bed. He sat up, then caught sight of the figure at the end of the bed. It was Thomas, and he was crying.

Newt jumped out of bed and went to Thomas. He wrapped his arms around Thomas and pulled him into Newt's lap. Thomas went willingly.

After a while of silence, except for the sobs, Thomas stopped crying. He slowly removed his hands from his face and looked at Newt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Newt leaned up and kissed Thomas's forhead. "What could make you that sad?"

"My dad." Thomas sniffled.

"What did he do?" Newt kept his voice light, holding back the wave of anger and worry.

"A few years ago, before I moved away from him, he caught me having sex with a guy. He nearly beat me to death."

Newt tightened the hug. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't know." Thomas pulled away and wiped his eyes. 

"God, I'm a mess." He muttered.

"Some messes are still beautiful." Newt said. Thomas looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"And here I was worried that I was going to be the girl in the relationship. One time up the ass isn't going to compare to the amount of time you'll do it." Thomas stood up, looking down on Newt.

"I don't." Newt said from the floor.

"You don't what?"

"I don't, as you say, 'take it up the ass.'"

"What the hell do you mean? Of course you do!" Newt stood up. He had a few inches on Thomas.

"No I don't. I had a bad experience, so I don't."

"Well then how the hell are we going to have sex?!" Newt's lips were all about two inches from Thomas's. Newt's hands slid over Thomas's hips and towards his ass, when Thomas pushed them away.

"No fucking way. I'm not a chick!"

"Well, it looks like where at a crossroad. I won't take it up the ass, and neither will you."

"So not sex till one if us changes their mind." Thomas snapped, fully thinking that it would be Newt who crumbles. He turned and stormed out the door.

"You do know that their are other types of sex." Newt called after him.

"SHUT UP!" Newt smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure If I want to include the smexy scenes. I know I said I would in the tags, but not sure. It could ruin the story if I don't write it well enough. Hmm


	6. The Manly Man's a Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its been a bit since the last chapter. Ill try to post once a month at the latest.

It had been a day since he stormed out of Newt's room and he was already feeling antsy. That mean it had nearly been two days since Thomas had gotten off.

Thomas groaned. 'Gotten off' really?! Since when did he get so posh? Thomas was a man, so he used manly words. It had been two days since-

Fuck, was he blushing? Thomas leaned over the bathroom sink, splashing water onto his face. Jesus, being here, in this place, with Newt, it was turning him soft. What would his dad think if he knew about Thomas?

Oh god, what would his dad think?! His dad would be ashamed in him! Thomas was supposed to be strong, supposed to be a man!

Thomas glared up into the mirror, water sliding down his face. Being here, in the Glade, it's made him lose his edge. He needed to get out of this house and do something manly. Punching stuff is manly. 

Thomas balled his fist, reared his arm back, and punched the mirror. The mirror didn't break, but his hand hurt like a bitch.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Thomas roared. He hopped around, holding his fist. It wasn't bleeding or broken, but it sure as hell hurt. Once his screaming went down a bit, he heard Newt emit a loud sigh. He heard Newt walk up the stairs and to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly.

"Tommy, you alright?" Thomas snarled and opened the door, his knuckles bright red. He shoved Newt out of the way and stormed down the stairs.

Que another sigh from Newt, who followed after Thomas. Thomas stormed out of the house and into the street. He looked around wildly, not quite sure what he was looking for. Maybe to do something reckless, something dangerous. Something to make him feel more manly.

Thomas's eyes landed on the gap in the glade walls. It was quiet clearly a doorway, and a large one at that. Another quick slam revealed that there were three other doorways, plus the original one. 

Thomas faced the first doorway again. It seemed to be the most deserted one. It was surrounded by forest, and there was only a tiny shack beside it. Smoke rose up from the chimney, but Thomas saw no movement inside.

Thomas let out a low chuckle and bolted towards the exit. He heard Newt shouting his name, but he didn't stop. Newt had a slight limp in his leg and would not be capable to catch Thomas.

Thomas ran out of the neighborhood and onto the field. He almost slipped on the dewy grass but managed to retain his balance. Thomas kept going, not stopping when he heard the shouts of others running to catch him. Thomas was faster than all of them, he would make it. He was going to make it. Thomas was almost out of the glade!

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Thomas put one foot on a concrete brick, a brick that emitted a shrill beeping noise, before Thomas was talked to the ground. He landed on his right side, with his attacker pinning him down. Thomas struggled to free himself, only to be held in a iron-tight grip.

The attacker had to reposition himself to keep Thomas pinned, so now Thomas could see his face. He was greeted with monolid brown eyes and perfectly stiles hair, even though it was in the early morning. 

Thomas stopped struggling and glared at his attacker. A few short minutes later, Newt walks into Thomas's line of eyesight. Newt stands over the two, he hands causally concealed in his pockets. Newt's eyebrows were crinkled and his lips slightly pouted.

"Really Tommy?" Was all he said. Suddenly, Thomas felt like he was going to be crushed by all his guilt. He shouldn't have run, he's now disappointed Newt.

Thomas turned his head to the right, looking out through the doorway. He didn't throw a fit when the attacker bound his hands, just stayed there wallowing in his self pity.

"Did he activate it?" Newt's voice. Thomas didn't want to focus on it, but it happened anyway. He next heard some rustling, which he would later discover to be his attacker shaking his head.

"Fuck. What do we do now, Minho?" More rustling, which turned out to be a shrug. Thomas focused back and the concrete bricks, only to find them tinged with red. After a moment, Thomas realized it was blood! 

Thomas brought his bound hands up to the side of his head. He pulled them away, only to find them coated in blood.

"Oh, fuck...." Thomas mumbled as everything began to dim. He felt himself get rolled over, but Thomas went into the black abyss.


End file.
